Big Bothers
Big Bothers is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode is a lower-deck episode version of "Past Tensed". Roles Starring *Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Big Bullie *Sniffles *Petunia *Timey *Lumpy *Pierce Appearances *Toothy * Mole *Buddhist Monkey *Flippy *Splendid *Big Baddie's parents Plot Biff, Bash and Big Baddie are walking around when they see Big Bullie making fun of Sniffles. They wonder why he acts that way. Timey decides to help them find out. He travels back to the time before the events of "Past Tensed", and he finds himself at a school classroom. Big Baddie and Big Bullie are handed their tests by Lumpy, the teacher. Big Baddie gloats over the fact that he got a higher score than Big Bullie, and he gets furious. After school, Timey decides to follow Big Bullie to the arcade. Big Bullie sees Pierce and tears apart his new plush toy. Timey is horrified and tells Big Bullie to stop. He explains to him that bullying is wrong, and that he should not do it. Big Bullie, naturally, does not give a flying fish about it and punches Timey in the face. He leaves, laughing. Timey decides to follow Big Bullie to his house, where he and Big Baddie are having an argument about what he did with Pierce's plush toy. Timey uses his watch to teleport inside the house and stop them from arguing. He warns Big Bullie that if he ever bullies anyone again, he will suffer dire consequences. Big Bullie, naturally, does not give a darn and punches Timey in the face again. Timey tells Big Bullie not to say he didn't warn him, and teleports out of the house. Later, Timey goes to the arcade again and sees Big Bullie picking on Toothy. Timey decides to resort to violence. He punches Big Bullie in the face, and they have a big fight. Pierce is too sleepy to notice, and Timey accidentally spills coffee on his face. Pierce, in a rage, jumps and tackles Big Bullie. After a no-holds-barred beatdown, he throws Big Bullie into the claw machine, where Mole uses the crane machine to rip Big Bullie's brain out. Pierce then sees Timey, and tries to attack him, but Timey manages to subdue him with a beam from his watch. Toothy and Sniffles are in awe, and ask for Timey's autograph. Timey then takes out a pen and writes in their notebooks. Timey then travels into the present. Big Baddie and his parents are there, and they thank him for showing Big Bullie the error of his ways. Just then, Big Bullie appears, because he went past the events of "Revival Rampage". He recognizes Timey, and tries to eat him, but Big Baddie and his parents give him a huge beatdown. Timey stands, confused, as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Timey gets punched in the face by Big Bullie twice. # Big Bullie gets his brain ripped out. # Timey stuns Pierce with his watch. # Big Baddie and his parents give Big Bullie a huge beating. Trivia * This episode shows Big Bullie's side of the story from "Past Tensed". ** Timey also time-travels into the events of said episode. * At the arcade, a Buddhist Monkey arcade game can be seen, along with a Flippy-themed arcade game and a Splendid-themed arcade game. * Lifty, Shifty and Petunia can be seen in the classroom as Big Baddie and Big Bullie's classmates. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes